Forget Me Not
by Emmychao
Summary: Sonamy, Minor TailsxCream and KnucklesxRouge. After a mysterious incident, Amy Rose is found beaten and without her memory. Sonic is determined to find out what happened, that is, if he can keep the new troublebound Amy in check.
1. Prologue: Found

He ran through the empty streets of Emerald Coast

He ran through the empty streets of Emerald Coast. It was quite early for him, as he would be normally sleeping in for at least a few more hours. However, restlessness had woken him up and forced him to run through the city. He couldn't think of what could possibly be wrong.

Sonic the Hedgehog slowed to a stop and decided to rest on the bench that was a few feet away. Usually, he wouldn't have cared to stop and rest; this, he thought, must definitely mean that something was up. He gazed up at the sky. Dawn had not fully come yet; the sky was a blur of orange, red, purple, and blue. Blue. The flower that she had given him was blue.

"_It's a forget-me-not," she blushed and giggled about something for a moment. "If you give it to someone, that person will always remember you… and a number of other things…" She added the last part under her breath. He almost didn't catch it._

"_So, what do you think of it? Do you like it?" she questioned quickly. He thought he heard a mixture of excitement, anxiety, and… fear. What did she fear?_

"_I… I guess it's okay. But isn't it kind of weird for girls to give guys flowers or something?" She flinched and her expression appeared to darken. Was that what she was afraid of? Someone called his name, and before he knew it, he was on his feet and running. It took him a moment to realize that it was Amy's voice. He turned back in the direction from which he came._

_She didn't follow him._

He stretched his arms and yawned. He didn't see her back at the summerhouse after that. He stood up quickly and continued his run. Where was she? Did she come home late, or… did she even come home at all? His pace quickened. What if she was in danger? What if she got hurt?

… Why did he care?

She's my friend, he reasoned. Everyone back at the house would be worried if she went missing, too. If she really was his friend, why did he always seem afraid of her? Why did he run? Unless…

A pale sliver of pink passed in the corner of his eye. Or perhaps he moved past the sliver of pink. It didn't matter though. He quickly turned back and stopped in front of the narrow alleyway. It was dark and only a small amount of light filtered in. The passage wasn't extremely dirty, but a great amount of trash was piled at the end of the path. That's when he saw her.

_Amy Rose._

Amongst the bags of filth lied Amy Rose as though she were a doll that had been discarded without the utmost care. Her dress and boots were torn and worn and her face was covered in dry blood.

Without wasting time any time, Sonic rushed to her aid, carefully scooping her up in his arms as though she would break if handled incorrectly. Not even thinking rationally, he carried her to the city's medical center. Informing the others was his second priority.

Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Knuckles, and Rouge all stood by Amy's bed. The doctors had informed them a few minutes before that she would be well soon, but that still didn't stop the uneasiness that crept into the atmosphere. Who could've done this?

Sonic paced impatiently through the room in deep thought. He felt a great sense of guilt. If he hadn't run away from her before, then she would probably still be okay.

Rouge felt uncomfortable standing there. She hardly knew Amy. In fact, they mostly fought when they encountered each other. That didn't change the fact that she felt sorry for the girl, though. She left the room with Knuckles tagging along behind her.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Knuckles was confused by her inquiry. "Why what?"

"Why did it have to be her? She did nothing to deserve this even though she was always a big pain in the butt." Knuckles remained silent. "This isn't Eggman's doing though. I don't think he would just leave her wounded in an alley."

"Yeah, he usually uses her as bait to get to Sonic. I don't even think she ever got hurt when he held her captive…"

"Let's go back to the summerhouse. This environment is way too serious for a vacation."

"Okay, let's go," he visibly shivered and clutched his arm as if remembering a not-too-pleasant experience. "I don't really like needles that much anyway…"

After the two of them exited the building, Rouge looked at Knuckles curiously.

"So," she started slyly, "are you getting me a valentine for Valentine's Day?"

Knuckles blushed and looked away indignantly. "What's it to you, Bat-girl?"

Rouge giggled and batted her eyelashes seductively. "Maybe I won't give you yours if you don't give me mine…"

Knuckles blushed an even deeper shade of red. Talking to Rouge at times was like a never-ending headache. He yelled at her in exasperation and stomped off with Rouge trailing him with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

Back inside the hospital, Vanilla and Tails tried to calm Sonic down. Cream sniffled in the corner with Cheese. Despite the doctor's encouraging words of her wellness, they were all still worried. Tails settled himself in the corner with Cream after tiring of trying to console his friend. Vanilla gave up soon after and settled herself in a chair as well.

"Don't worry, Cream. The doctor said that she would be fine with a couple days of rest." Tails said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, a few stitches isn't all that bad."

Cream cringed and pulled her ears over her face at the thought. Tails gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. She peeked through her ears and softly thanked him for his support.

Amy muttered something unintelligibly in her state of unconsciousness. Sonic dashed to her side in a flash only to be disappointed. He was anxious to be by her side when she woke up Tails supposed. Why Sonic was so eager was beyond him. Tails shook his head. Time seemed to inch by slower than a caterpillar.

Meanwhile, in Sonic's room, beside the blue forget-me-not that was given by Amy lied a pink one: the one that Sonic had meant to give to her that very day. Its petals curled in the sunlight as if to close itself off from the rest of the world. If anyone were to see the symbolism, he or she would be greatly surprised by the irony of it. A most unpleasant surprise would be in store for the group in the days to come.

This incident was only the beginning of the series of events that would soon unfold.

End Prologue Completed 1/4 


	2. Chapter One: Who Am I?

Even though time had passed ever so slowly, the group found themselves back at the summerhouse with the injured Amy Rose resting peacefully in her bedroom. It had been a few days since they bought her back to the house. She had been unconscious for almost a whole week.

Vanilla and Cream had shooed Sonic out of her room constantly because _he _of all people couldn't be nearly responsible enough to take care of her. Besides that, there were also some tasks that couldn't be performed by a man without being called a pervert and teased frequently. Whenever Sonic was shooed out, he would pace impatiently in front of the door, waiting for the signal to be allowed back in.

Tails watched Sonic pace through the hall for the hundredth time that week in annoyance. Cheese, who was currently beside Tails, was also greatly irritated by the blue speed demon's behavior. Trying to focus on something other than Sonic, Tails looked out the window. Knuckles and Rouge had retreated to the warm beach where all the bad things in life just seemed to get washed away by the waves. Tails sighed and leaned into his palm wearily.

Cheese popped up in front of his face suddenly and made him jump back in surprise. The chao grabbed his cheeks and made him smile. Cheese let go and fell back onto the couch, rolling with laughter. Tails cracked a smile, and before he knew it, he was also clutching his sides with laughter. Brooding wouldn't make anything better.

Tails turned his head back to the door and saw Cream motioning Sonic to come back inside. Tails hopped to his feet and dashed over. He had to cheer everyone up! The moment he stopped in front of the door, his plan crumbled along with his smile.

"Who are you?"

With those simple words, the world fell apart.

* * *

Rouge looked back as though something were amiss. The sudden chill didn't help. A haphazard splash brought her back to the present. When she turned, her gaze was met with Knuckles's smug grin. 

"So, what was that about me not being able to hit you?"

Rouge's eye twitched in irritation. "Why you sneaky little echidna!" She bent over which gave Knuckles quite a view. Smirking at the fact that she caught him off guard, she splashed him right in the face. "How do you like that?"

"Guys!" The two turned to see Tails frantically running in their direction. "You guys need to hurry and get back to the house. It's an emergency!"

They nodded at each other. Their little game could wait. Whatever Tails was going on about had to be very urgent. The three of them quickly turned and ran back to the summerhouse.

* * *

Sonic felt as though someone had shot him right in the heart. How could she not remember him? Her eyes looked completely emotionless save for a hint of curiosity. Vanilla put a hand to her cheek worriedly. 

"She must have amnesia…" she commented and turned away. "Poor thing."

Amy cocked her head to the side. "Amnesia?"

Cream started bawling at her mother's side. "Does that mean that Amy doesn't remember us anymore?"

"Amy?" she closed her eyes in thought. "Is that… my name?"

"It seems that she doesn't remember **anyone**, including herself," Vanilla added, hugging her daughter closer. Vanilla looked at Sonic and saw him trembling. Amy directed her gaze at him as well.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amy inquired. Sonic adamantly shook his head. Amy looked at him skeptically. "Then… why are you… crying?"

Sonic touched his face tentatively and found her statement to be accurate. Realizing how out of character this was for him, he sped out the door fearfully and passed Tails who was followed by Knuckles and Rouge. Tails frantically looked back at his friend but caught only a sliver of blue; Sonic was gone.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked, striding into the room with Rouge right behind him. Tails stood at the door in shock at Sonic's hasty departure.

"Cream, you and Tails should wait outside," Vanilla spoke. Cream nodded and rushed over to stand at Tails's side to allow their older companions to speak with her mother. Tails took one last look at Amy and left the room with Cream in tow. With the children gone, Vanilla started, "Amy has amnesia."

"What?" Rouge shot a quick glance in Amy's direction. She only gave an empty stare in return. Rouge felt shivers crawl down her spine. This didn't feel right.

"So she doesn't remember anyone?" Knuckles questioned. Rouge growled in frustration.

"What, are you in kindergarten? Of course she doesn't remember anyone!" Rouge snarled. Knuckles gave her a dirty look.

"Okay, okay!" Knuckles defended. He stared at Amy as well and also found the sight unsettling.

"Have I caused trouble for everyone?" Amy finally voiced. Vanilla shook her head and carefully strolled to her side, placing a hand on Amy's stray hand.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," Vanilla cooed gently. Amy shook her head and cast her eyes away from the unfamiliar faces.

"That's not true… Everyone is sad," she retorted weakly. She glanced up at the door and sighed, adding, "Especially that boy that ran off…"

Tears prickled her eyes, but she didn't know why. What was her connection with that blue hedgehog?

* * *

Another week had passed following Amy's awakening. Though she had constantly volunteered to help out with chores and cooking, she still seemed like a shell of her former self. It didn't help that the one who seemed to have all the answers avoided her at all costs. The blue hedgehog boy, she discovered, was named Sonic. Why he avoided her was still a mystery. 

The blue hedgehog in question sighed as he looked out to the ocean. Secretly, the only reason he came here was for _her_. Though a winter in Station Square wouldn't be fun because of the ice, he could've gone anywhere else of his own free will. However, here he was on the beach by himself. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her in her current state. What kind of villain was he to not help her when she needed him most?

"Um… Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic jumped in fright at the unknown voice that had interrupted his train of thought, angst, and self-berating. He quickly looked up at the figure hovering over him and almost jumped again. It was the person he had come here to hide from in the first place.

"A-Amy? What're you doing all the way up here on the roof? It isn't safe!"

"B-but… I-I was told to g-get you for lunch…" she sniffled. Oh no… was she going to…

She burst into tears at that point.

"Ah, I didn't mean to upset you! J-just calm down; okay? If you don't, you'll–" Sonic was cut off as she did just as he was warning about.

She fell.

"Kyahhh!" Sonic snapped into action immediately and caught her just before she hit the pavement. He sighed in relief. Had he been a second later…

The pink hedgehog tentatively opened her eyes. Emerald met jade as they stared each other down. Amy clutched Sonic's arm tighter and buried her face into his shoulder. Sonic shuddered from the close contact.

"What's wrong, Amy?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she answered with a question of her own. Sonic flinched and looked away.

"If I told you, would you hate me?"

Amy seemed surprised at his question. Would she hate him after he told her? She shook her head. "You're not the type of person I can hate."

"How so?" Sonic asked with a frown. Amy looked away and bit her lip.

"You-"

"Ah! Amy! There you are!" Cream came running towards them. "I got worried because you were gone for a long time. I thought something bad happened…"

Sonic looked at the ground bitterly. "Something bad _almost_ did happen," he thought irritably. Amy noticed his discomfort and frowned.

"Is something wrong Mr. Sonic?" Sonic walked ahead of the two girls.

"Don't call me Mr. Sonic." He gave a simple wave and retreated into the house. Amy looked at Cream curiously.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cream just shook her head and took Amy's hand.

"Never mind him. There's lunch, remember?" The two girls went into the house after him.

* * *

"_Eh?" A pink hedgehog stopped in her tracks. The old man gave a smile._

"_I asked if you wanted to try your luck. If you draw the golden ball, you and your friends can win a vacation at Emerald Beach this winter. Wanna give it a go?"_

_A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Sonic gave her a smile and thumbs up. "I'll go first, okay?"_

_Tails came to stand next to her inquisitively. "What's he doing?"_

_Amy shrugged in reply._

"_Aw. Looks like we have a loser." The old man handed Sonic a pack of tissues. He turned his attention back to Amy. "Still wanna try, Miss?"_

"_What a rip-off," Sonic muttered. "I bet it's rigged."_

_Amy stepped forward and began turning the handle. Tails leaned in to watch. She stared blankly at the old man as a golden ball rolled out._

"_Congratulations! You and your friends have won yourselves a vacation at the new Emerald Beach summerhouse this winter!" the old man cheered. He pulled out some fans and did a dance. Amy was stunned._

"_That thing's definitely rigged," Sonic cursed. Amy glared at him._

"_Maybe I should invite someone else then."_

"_H-hey! I didn't mean it. Honest!" Sonic pleaded. Amy smiled and turned to him._

"_Alright. I forgive you."_

* * *

"Amy!" 

Amy looked over at the excited rabbit. In her arms, she was carrying a bunch of dresses and outfits. Behind her, her mother was holding a bag full of something she couldn't identify, the chao, Cheese, was carrying a bag that had a brush poking out, and the bat… Was that a case of make-up?

"It's time for a make-over!"

Sonic's jaw dropped. In the time that he, Knuckles, and Tails were out getting pizza for everyone, the girls had given Amy a makeover.

Amy tilted her head in confusion. "Do I look bad?"

Sonic shook his head vigorously. "No! You… Y-you look really…"

"Nice!" Tails chirped. Amy smiled at him.

"Really? Thank you." Amy adjusted her new summer dress and straightened the blue ribbon in her hair. She looked over at Sonic expectantly.

"So… Do _you_ think I look nice?" Sonic gave a nervous smile.

"I-I guess…"

Amy pouted at his answer.

* * *

_"Amy," Rouge looked her in the eyes as Vanilla curled her quills. "Don't let Sonic go. Got it?"_

_Amy was confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_You'll understand soon," Vanilla soothed as she tied a ribbon around her head. Cream smiled at the implications._

"_Now turn around," Rouge commanded. "I need to do your make-up."_

* * *

Amy wandered around the deck aimlessly. Their words… She couldn't figure out the significance of their words… 

The sky was dark and littered with shining stars. A light streaking across the sky caught her attention. She clasped her hands together in prayer.

"I wish I could remember what I've forgotten," she chanted three times. She looked up and gave a bitter smile. "There's no way it could be _that_ easy…"

Amy stepped out onto the sand and gave a twirl. Why didn't anyone want to tell her what she needed to know? Were they afraid? Another twirl. Who was she before? Why did she feel that she could trust that blue hedgehog with her life? Everything was so confusing.

She stopped in front of the water.

"Gah!" She clutched her head in frustration. "I need to cheer up! I'm only going to be a burden if I continue to be depressed like this!" Amy looked up when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey Sweetie. What'cha doin' out here?" The offender leaned in. "There are some pretty slimy guys out here at this time of night." Amy flinched away.

"Oh yeah? You mean yourself, right?" she retorted quietly. He heard her comment though. He took hold of her arm and turned her to face him. She gasped in surprise.

"Yes. I guess I could be one of them…" he whispered into her ear. Amy dully noted that he was a raccoon.

"I suppose it does make sense for you to be around at this time of night. But shouldn't you be going through the trash instead? I'm sure you'll find plenty of women to match your personality there." Amy had no idea what she was doing. The insults were flying out her mouth without a second thought. At this rate, she was going to find herself in some serious trouble. The raccoon scowled.

"Don't worry," he growled, "that's where you'll be when I'm done with you."

Amy cried out when he lunged forward. Suddenly, his grip on her arm was gone. Some grunts and blows were heard. She hesitantly opened her eyes to find that her assailant was fleeing, and there was someone standing in front of her. He turned and lent her his hand.

"Are you okay, Amy?" She squinted in the darkness and realized who it was.

"Sonic!" Amy pounced on him and buried her face in his chest. He kneeled down and patiently waited for her to pull away. When she did, she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was just so scared… I was throwing all sorts of insults at him, and I couldn't control myself. If you didn't come when you did…"

Sonic smiled back at her. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

Amy bit her lip and decided to try her chances.

"You."

They both blushed.

"I-I mean…" Amy stuttered, "I don't know why, but it feels like I could trust you with my life. I really don't understand…"

Sonic patted her head affectionately, and she leaned into his chest. "I just really don't understand…" Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened. Sonic looked up at the sky before returning his gaze to her sleeping form.

"I don't get it either," he commented, planting a kiss on her forehead.

**End Chapter One**

**Completed 2/4**


	3. Chapter Two: True Intentions

"Eh? Valentine's Day?"

Cream nodded enthusiastically and Cheese flew around the room happily at the mention of the holiday. Amy looked down at the ingredients laid across the counter.

"Will I really be able to thank him for everything with handmade chocolate?" Amy asked skeptically. Vanilla let her hand rest on the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Vanilla commented happily.

Amy looked into the mixing bowl with silent admiration. If that was true, then this probably wouldn't be as hard as she first thought it would.

* * *

"Here ya go."

A neatly wrapped package landed with a thump on Knuckles's chest. He looked up to meet the eyes of Rouge. Her cheeks were tinged a light shade of pink. He smirked.

"To what occasion do I owe this gift?" he asked smugly. Rouge turned away with a huff.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what this is for!" she grumbled at his behavior. He turned away and fingered the package's bow.

"I thought you said you wouldn't give me mine until I gave you yours?" Knuckles stood with the gift and began to walk off. Before Rouge could protest, he turned and tossed a different package to her. "Happy Valentine's Day…" he muttered.

Rouge looked at the poorly wrapped gift and smiled.

"Idiot."

* * *

Sonic chuckled at Knuckles's antics from his spot on the roof. He fingered the ribbon beside him idly.

The ribbon unexpectedly reminded him of the flowers from the beginning of their vacation. He had planned on giving Amy that forget-me-not a while back, but he found that it had wilted prematurely, for some reason. Maybe it was some sort of sign of things to come?

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Sonic jumped backward in fright. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Amy. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay, Sonic?"

He nodded. A moment later, realization set in.

"W-wait! What are you doing up here?" Sonic questioned frantically, recalling the last time she was on the roof. She giggled.

"I brought you a gift, silly! Miss Vanilla and Cream said that it's Valentine's Day, so…" she trailed off with a blush. Sonic felt his cheeks become warm as well.

"Ah. Thanks Amy." Sonic took the present from her and gave her head an affectionate pat. She smiled brightly.

"So," she started bashfully, "did you get anything for anyone?"

Sonic took this moment to notice that Amy didn't have a headband in her hair today.

"Yep." He took the white ribbon from before and carefully tied it around her head. He smiled at her. "It looks good on you."

"R-really?" Amy touched her cheeks happily. She carefully climbed down from the roof and skipped into the summerhouse to presumably look in a mirror.

Sonic sighed once she was out of sight. Since when was he this forward? He touched his still burning cheeks and felt the corners of his mouth tug upward. Maybe Amy's different attitude was causing a change in his attitude? He chuckled and leaned back when he thought about her recent antics.

Wait! Sonic sat up abruptly. How different was she than usual? Was it wrong of him to like her more now? He clenched his fists. This was bad. How would he feel about her if she regained her memory? Would he still feel the same way about her? The package Amy gave him fell off his lap. He looked over at it and hesitantly opened it.

Chocolate.

It looked like it was handmade. It looked like the chocolate she had given him in the past but less flashy. He felt moisture on his cheek. Sonic concluded that it must be raining and quickly put the lid back on the box.

* * *

Amy twirled in front of the mirror happily. Sonic gave her a ribbon! No one else seemed to think much of it, but he said that it looked nice on her. That was all that mattered. She skipped over to her bed and collapsed on it. She giggled when a couple pillows were sent flying off. She couldn't wait to tell Cream! She sat up when she heard the soft pitter and patter of rain outside.

Something inside her seemed to click.

* * *

"_Sonic… You idiot!" Amy Rose watched sadly as he sped off. She didn't feel like chasing after him this time. She blinked when she felt something wet hit the tip of her nose. The sky had suddenly become dark; it was just like her mood. She stood up and walked in the direction opposite of Sonic. She didn't feel like facing him right now._

_The sudden rain made the streets mostly empty. It was almost eerie, and yet, she liked it. No one would be able to see her cry like this. She felt warm moisture and cold moisture mingle together on her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping her eyes; that would mean denial at this point._

_Amy wandered the empty streets aimlessly. She looked around for anything to distract her from the despair she felt. That's when she saw a figure hastily duck into a nearby alley. Amy threw caution to the wind and let curiosity take control. She peered into the alley, and she immediately regretted her decision._

_Emotionless red irises stared back at her. Amy instantly realized that it was a trap. She took a quick step back only to feel cold metal on her bare back. A panicked look behind her told her that a good amount of robots were behind her. She was boxed in! She tried to materialize her hammer but couldn't. A metal claw had a strong hold on her wrist._

_It was the robot version of Sonic: Metal Sonic._

"_I have a job for you Amy Rose," he stated in his monotone voice._

* * *

Amy's head snapped up immediately. She shivered and shuddered from the sudden flash. What was that? What happened to her? Amy unconsciously gripped her arm. What was she now?

"Amy?" That was Cream's voice. "How did it go? Did he accept the chocolate?"

Amy's eyes shut tightly.

"Cream."

"What?"

"Leave."

"Huh? What are you saying, Amy?" Cream took a couple of hesitant steps forward.

"Stop it! Don't come any closer!" Amy cried out, backing into the furthest corner of the room. She was still clutching her arm.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Cream's voice cracked. She was probably on the verge of tears.

"I'm not the same! Just stay away, okay!?"

"No!" Cream ran forward and touched Amy's arm lightly. "Let me help you!"

Amy's eyes snapped open suddenly. Her eyes weren't their usual jade color, though. They were glowing red.

"**Stop it!**"

Everything happened so fast; it was over in a matter of seconds. When Amy was aware of her surroundings again, she saw Cream sprawled out on the other side of the room. There was blood.

Amy looked at her hands and saw blood was present there too. She quickly ran over to her fallen friend and checked her injuries. There were bloodied claw marks on her arm. Amy felt herself becoming sick. She hurt Cream, her best friend.

Amy stood up and quickly stumbled to the sliding glass door. She had to leave immediately. She was now a danger to her friends. Amy haphazardly undid the lock and ran out into the rain. Hopefully, someone would find Cream and treat her arm. In the meantime, Amy planned to be as far away from her friends as possible and find the answers she was looking for on her own.

"I'm sorry, Cream!"

* * *

Sonic's ears perked at the sound of yelling down below. They were quickly followed by a crashing noise. There was a momentary pause before he saw movement down below.

"I'm sorry, Cream!"

Amy stumbled out of the house and dashed in the direction of the beach. Sonic hurriedly wiped his eyes and jumped off the roof. He peeked into her room and gasped in shock. Cream was on the floor and injured. He looked in the direction in which Amy had fled and back at Cream. Who should he choose?

"Cream! Hey Cream! Are you okay?" Sonic rushed to her side and examined her. Only her arm seemed to be injured. He sighed with relief when she opened her eyes.

"Mr. Sonic…?" Cream seemed to be dazed. The gravity of the situation came back only seconds later, however. "Amy! Where's Amy?"

Sonic was about to reply but stopped when he saw her eyes cloud with tears.

"Cream!" Tails rushed into the room and was soon followed by Cheese and Vanilla. They all gasped at the scene before them.

"What happened, Cream?"

"Amy… She…" Cream trailed off hesitantly before speaking up again. "You have to help Amy, Mr. Sonic! Something's wrong with her. She's not the same!"

Sonic nodded and set Cream down gently. Vanilla went to get a first aid kit, and Tails rushed forward to take Sonic's place. Sonic stepped back toward the sliding door. Cream wiped her eyes with her good arm and gave an unsure smile.

"Hurry and bring her back, Mr. Sonic!"

* * *

Amy collapsed on the beach, out of breath. The waves roared in front of her, and the rain came down harder than before. She sat up and glared at her arm. It was her left arm.

"What did he do to me!? That wasn't me at all!"

Amy began to scratch at her arm. There was something there. Those claw marks on Cream's arm weren't normal at all! There had to be something freakish hidden in her arm. Slow, arrogant footsteps were barely heard approaching her from behind. She slowly turned her head.

"I only gave you a job and a little thank you gift, but it seems that you failed. Those who fail to complete their job need to be punished."

Amy let out an anguished scream as her arm transformed. Metallic claws glinted menacingly back at her. Her body buckled from the new stress on her body. She glanced up at the villain beside her and glared.

"What job would that be?" she asked venomously, straining to get the words out right. Amy could've sworn she saw the ghost of a smile on his never changing metal face.

"You were supposed to eliminate your friends, but," he paused to grab her claw with his own, "you resisted to the very end. It seems I didn't seal your memories away well enough…"

"Why," Amy hissed in pain when his grip tightened, "would you need to seal my memories away?"

"So the other 'you' could surface."

Pain surged through Amy's arm. Metal Sonic had torn her flesh with his claw. She hissed in pain.

"I'll take this opportunity to 'fix' you."

Amy panicked. What could she do to defend herself? She didn't have any weapons or special abilities. She felt tears sting her eyes. Why did she feel so useless?

What would the old Amy do?

"**No!**"

Amy somehow wrenched her arm out of his grasp and ran. She wasn't going to give up so easily. If she did, then Sonic… would never forgive her. Amy shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about him right now; thoughts of him only made her heart beat wildly. Now was not the time to get distracted.

Amy looked behind her and saw no sign of her enemy. He was probably confident that he'd catch her. She clenched her fists. How dare he look down on her like that? She continued along the coast until she saw an opening in the cliff side. It was barely big enough for her to crawl through. Amy gulped and crawled in as fast as she could after checking for signs of Metal Sonic.

The space grew wider the further Amy went in. Fortunately, it was too small for Metal Sonic to squeeze in from the start. She'd be safe here for the time being. Amy unconsciously touched her arm and winced. It had reverted back to its normal form, but the damage had already been done.

"_Don't worry, the damage isn't that bad. If you get some medical attention soon, you'll be left with only light scars._"

Amy jumped in fright.

"Great, now I'm hearing voices."

"_I'm not just a voice, you know! I'm the other 'you'._"

"The other 'me'? But I thought that the other 'me' was evil…"

"_Evil? Well, I guess you could've called me that before. However, since your memories are returning, I'm changing._"

"Why should I believe you!? After I regained a little bit of my memory, you made me go berserk and hurt Cream! That contradicts what you just said!"

"_Hey! Keep your voice down! You'll be caught for sure if you yell like that! Anyway, I only took over momentarily like that because your mind went blank and your defenses went down that time. My instincts took advantage of the opening, but then I changed. I don't get it either, but I'm definitely not lying!_"

Amy sighed and scratched her cheek nervously.

"I'm having an argument with myself…"

"_You need to find Sonic!_"

"Why is it always Sonic!?" Amy quickly blushed and covered her mouth.

"_Do you think you can defend yourself right now? You can't even summon your Piko Piko hammer. Without a weapon, you don't stand a chance!_"

"I can think of something. I can't just rely on him all the time."

Amy looked up thoughtfully.

"Do you have an actual name? I don't want to call you the other 'me'. It's kinda awkward."

"_N-name? Um, I guess you could call me… May?_"

"May? Why May?"

"_It's your name with the first two letters switched! I couldn't think of anything else, okay!?_"

Amy smiled.

"Okay, May. I'm going out now. I'm not about to let that scrap heap catch me now!"

"_Wait! You idiot! At least wrap your arm with something. Tear a strip of your dress off or… actually just use that ribbon._"

Amy glanced up sadly and tentatively removed her ribbon. She carefully wrapped it around her arm and made sure it was tied tightly. With a nod of reassurance from herself, she began to crawl out and face reality.

An important piece of Amy Rose was back.

**End Chapter Two**

**Completed 3/4**


	4. Chapter Three: Our Love

"I didn't think it'd be this easy to find you, Amy Rose."

Amy scowled. Okay, so her timing was really off.

"_I can't believe you crawled out just as he was passing by…_"

"I guess it's already time for plan B…" Amy muttered, glancing around the coast. Metal Sonic seemed to be planning a counterattack. Amy swallowed and took a step forward.

"Already surrendering? That's quite a disappointment…"

"Run!" Amy quickly turned on her heel and dashed in the opposite direction.

"_Good feint, Amy!_"

Amy let a smile spread on her face.

"I wouldn't say that…" she trailed off at the sight of a forest path. "Actually, this might be my lucky day!"

Amy ran into the forest, glad for some kind coverage. The foliage could hide her if she needed to rest.

"_Amy! Look out!_"

"What May?" Amy turned her head and barely ducked in time to dodge an oncoming attack. "Wah!"

Robots emerged from the trees and bushes. They came from all directions. Amy grimaced. So much for her luck…

"_It's an ambush!_"

"Obviously!" Amy looked around for an opening. There! Off to the right slightly… It would be close but…

"_If you let me take control, I can guarantee that you'll make it through!_"

Amy's eyes narrowed.

"How can I trust you, May?"

"_If I do go out of control, I know you'll be able to set things straight. You already did it once._"

"Fine then. And by the way," Amy smirked and crossed her arms, "you owe Cream an apology later!"

There was a bright flash of light that left all of the robots momentarily stunned. Amy Rose stood in the center, ready to dash. Her eyes glowed red and narrowed dangerously.

"Who here wants to play!?"

* * *

Sonic ran toward the coast frantically. What could possibly cause Amy to do something like that? He stopped in his tracks to concentrate for a moment. All that didn't matter right now. His first priority was to find Amy and bring her back safely. Her reasons could come later. He was about to continue until he a bloodcurdling scream. His blood ran cold.

"Amy!"

He ran toward the sound of the voice but found the area completely empty. It was unsettling to say the least. He searched the coast for any sign that anyone had been there. After what seemed like an eternity, Sonic found something that startled him: red water. It seemed that someone had bled here and the blood had mixed with the rain. He clenched his fist. If it was Amy's…

He heard some voices further down the coast. They seemed to be coming from the other side of the bottom of the cliff side. He made sure to approach with caution. Sonic felt the anger rising in him at the sight of metal. He recognized that metal.

"Run!"

Sonic jumped at the sound of the voice. It was _her_ voice. He poked his head around the corner and saw Amy running towards the forest. Metal Sonic was chuckling and getting ready to follow her. Sonic wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey bolt brain! It's been a while…"

Metal Sonic turned his head and seemed surprised. This really put a setback in his plan.

"Greetings, my original."

"The one and only!" Sonic cheekily replied.

* * *

"_M-May? Weren't we supposed to take the opening and escape?_"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I guess I got a little carried away and forgot?"

"_Forgot, huh? You just took out all of those robots! I want my body back now!_"

May sighed and nodded. There was a flash of light before the true Amy Rose was back in control. She looked around. May had definitely trashed the area.

"Uh… Do you have any idea of where to head next?"

"_You need to meet up with your friends. You're going to need some allies._"

"What makes you say that?"

"_Metal Sonic has more robots than that. You're not too fit for fighting, so we will want some help. Besides, you need to get your arm treated, remember?_"

Amy hesitated before realizing that May was right.

"Fine then."

* * *

"Amy!" Tails opened the door and pulled her inside. "Where's Sonic?"

"Sonic?"

"_It seems as though he went after you at some point._"

"I, uh, didn't see him."

Tails was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Cream's happy cry.

"Amy!" She ran forward and hugged her friend as tightly as her injured arm would allow. "What happened to you?"

Amy cleared her throat.

"Well, actually, it's a long story…"

* * *

"What did you do to Amy!?"

Metal Sonic chuckled and crossed his arm haughtily.

"Why should I tell you?"

Sonic stared at his metal copy coldly. His expression was much darker than usual.

"How about a race then? If I win, you tell me everything I want to know and set things straight."

"If I win?"

"Take me instead of Amy."

"You seem pretty confident."

"Trust me, I am," Sonic let a proud smile sneak onto his face.

"Where will we race?"

Sonic looked thoughtful.

"Oh! I know! How about…"

* * *

"Wow… That's a lot to let sink in," Tails commented scratching the back of his head.

"You have another 'you' inside your head?" Cream asked, surprised.

"Oh dear, I think you'll need some stitches…" Vanilla observed.

"So this is all Metal Sonic's fault, right? Let's just beat him up!" Knuckles suggested all too happily.

"For once, I think knucklehead is right," Rouge stated. Knuckles let out an offended grunt behind her.

Amy smiled at her friends' support.

"Thank you, guys!"

"_Sonic is most likely fighting Metal Sonic right now._"

"What!?"

Everyone looked over at Amy worriedly. Amy blushed when she remembered that no one else could hear May.

"May just suggested that Sonic is already fighting Metal Sonic right now."

"Then let's go help him!" Tails shouted. Knuckles nodded in agreement.

Amy's eyes flashed red.

"It's not that simple. We need to take out all of the robots that are stationed in the area first. I know for a fact that even if Sonic beats him, he'll use an underhanded method like releasing robots throughout the city. If we can destroy all of the robots first, then we'll be fine."

"Do you even know where these robots are?" Rouge asked skeptically.

May nodded.

"If you can get me a map of the area, I can point out the approximate locations."

Cream quickly retrieved the maps that they received at the beginning of the vacation. May nodded her thanks.

"There are two locations. They're located on the edges of the city. If the robots were released, they would pincer the city in because of the coast. We need two teams to go to these locations and destroy the stations."

"I'll take this location." Rouge pointed at the indicated area. Knuckles put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go with you."

"I'll take the other location, then," Tails offered. Cream and Cheese raised their hands.

"We'll go with you Tails!" Cream proposed. Cheese let out an excited squeal of agreement.

"_Everyone seems so into it…_"

May smiled at everyone's enthusiasm.

"Okay! Let's do this!" everyone cheered.

"_May, apologize to Cream before she heads out._"

May grumbled before setting an unsure hand on the rabbit's shoulder.

"H-hey Cream!"

Cream took note of her ruby eyes and concluded that it was still May who was in control of Amy's body right now.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. Do you think you could forgive me?"

Cream smiled and gave a polite nod.

"Of course. It wasn't your fault, after all. Right?"

"Thanks."

"Come on, Cream! We need to hurry!"

"_Everything will work out, right?_"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

There was a flash of light as Amy gained control once more.

"Let's ask Tails if he can get you your own body later."

"_Please do._"

* * *

Knuckles chuckled as he surveyed the damage that he and Rouge had inflicted upon the area. Scraps of metal were everywhere. It was an environmentalist's worst nightmare. He took a seat on the ground and watched as Rouge scanned the area for anything important.

"This really does seem like the work of Metal Sonic. The robots are the same as the last time we got tangled up with him," Rouge commented idly. Knuckles shrugged.

"As long as everything's fine, it doesn't matter, right?"

"I suppose that's true." Rouge took a seat beside Knuckles. She absentmindedly fingered her pocket. Knuckles eyed her curiously.

"Do you have something in there?"

Rouge's face flushed slightly.

"It's the chocolate from earlier."

"Why don't you eat it then?"

"It might be poisoned!" Rouge joked. She pulled it out anyway.

"Then why don't you share? Jeez." Knuckles glowered at her, not catching her joke.

Rouge smirked and hopped away with it.

"You'll have to come get it!"

Knuckles's face fell.

"What the heck is up with that attitude!?"

* * *

"Hey Tails?"

Tails looked up from the robot scraps he was investigating.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can separate Amy and May?"

Tails looked down thoughtfully. That was a hard question.

"I hope so." Tails continued trying to salvage any parts that were intact. Cream jumped down from her perch and flew to where he was searching.

"What kind of parts are you looking for?"

"Just any that are useable, I guess."

Cream nodded. A moment later, a wonderful idea popped up in her head.

"Hey! Can you teach me Tails?"

Tails dropped the robot arm he was examining. He looked over at her, surprised.

"Teach you what?"

"Hmm, I guess about everything you know?"

"What brought this on?"

Cream gave a secretive smile and skipped over to the next pile of scrap metal.

"This hand is useable, right?" Cream asked, avoiding his question.

Tails smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think that's a foot, actually."

* * *

"I have to go find Sonic!"

"_No! Your arm comes first!_"

Amy dashed out of the medical center and onto the street. It was still raining, though not as hard as before. She ran in the direction of the beach, ignoring May's protests. Amy needed closure. She needed to make sure Sonic was okay.

"_Do you doubt his abilities?_"

Amy shook her head as she ran. She wanted to believe in Sonic's abilities. In her haste to make it to the beach, she tripped several times. Even through the pain she always somehow lept back to her feet and continued onward. When she reached the sand, she paused to scan the area. They weren't anywhere nearby.

Amy walked along the water hoping to see Sonic somewhere. She almost gave up, but a flash of blue convinced her not to. She ran in the direction she saw the cobalt streak, but stopped at May's warning.

"_It's dangerous here. You should head back immediately!_"

"But I want to be there for him! I want to support him!"

"_Even if it costs you your life?_"

"Isn't that what love is about?" Amy quickly covered her mouth. Did she just say love?

"_You love someone that you don't remember?_"

Before Amy could reply, she heard familiar voices. She stopped in place to listen. Sonic stood triumphantly other Metal Sonic. He seemed to be trying futilely to activate something with a button on his arm. Nothing was happening. It appeared their plan was a success!

Crimson met olive; their eyes locked.

In a matter of seconds, she felt herself being pulled into a cold, deadly embrace. She was being held hostage. Sonic froze, pure terror on his face.

"Amy! What are you doing here!?"

"_Stay calm. If you don't do anything stupid, you'll be fine._"

"S-Sonic…" Amy felt her eyes water. She didn't want to be dead weight like this. She wanted to help. That was the whole reason she came. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry; I'll save you for sure!"

"I wonder if you can," Metal Sonic commented, running his metal claw against Amy's neck. He pressed it harder suddenly and drew a small amount of blood. Amy whimpered.

"_Amy, I'll tell you a secret if you want._"

Amy glared at the ground. How did May expect her to answer in this kind of situation? Amy heard May's laughter.

"_If you concentrate very hard on protecting the ones you love, you can use the Piko Piko hammer._"

Amy closed her eyes and pictured all of her friends. Even though she couldn't remember them that well, she knew that they were friends through the special connection she felt with them. But most of all, she thought of Sonic who she had heavily burdened in the past few weeks. Her connection with him felt the strongest. Amy gasped when she felt the warm energy pooling in her fist.

"I want to protect everyone!" Amy reached out and felt the familiar weight of her hammer. She recklessly twisted out of Metal Sonic's grip and pointed her weapon at him.

"Woo! Way to go, Amy!" Sonic complimented with a thumbs up. Amy blushed but suddenly went pale when realization set in.

She had no idea how to use the darn thing!

"_Just swing it around until you hit something?_"

Amy glanced at the hammer and then at Metal Sonic. She looked back and forth a couple more times before nodding. Sonic glanced over nervously.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with that?"

"**Piko Piko Throw!**" Amy called, hurling the hammer at their opponent. Both Sonics seemed stunned at her name choice. Both were even more stunned when it missed.

"A-Amy…" Sonic lightly touched her arm. "You don't need to yell out an attack name. Just beat him up."

Amy felt her face flush.

The next things everyone found out in the next couple of minutes were that Amy Rose was embarrassed and that Amy Rose is very dangerous when she is embarrassed. Suffice it to say, Amy Rose had left a large amount of dents in Metal Sonic by the time she was through. Metal Sonic lay in a motionless heap. Sonic walked over, preparing to pick him up.

"Okay, are ya ready?" Sonic asked eagerly. Amy nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"**Three!**"

Sonic kicked the beat up Metal Sonic into the air. Amy summoned another hammer and readied herself. She swung her hammer like a baseball bat the moment he was in range. Surprisingly, Metal Sonic flew pretty far into the horizon. Sonic pat Amy on the shoulder, but immediately jumped away at the sound of her pained groan. He looked at her and saw that her arm was wrapped up. She had been injured.

Amy noticed his worried gaze, so she tried to distract him.

"There's a lot I need to tell you! I found out so much today. But, now that I think about it, I still don't remember everything about my past. But anyway…"

Sonic cut her off by pulling her close and scooping her up in his arms.

"You can tell me all about it later," Sonic said seriously, making sure he had a secure hold on her. "Right now, we're going to get that arm treated!"

Amy moaned. She had almost forgotten about that. Vanilla was probably going to be upset that she had suddenly disappeared, too.

"_See, you should've stayed behind for treatment!_"

Amy swore that if she ever became separate from May, she was definitely going to beat her up!

* * *

"Amy? Where'd you go?"

"I'm up here May!"

It had been about three months since their vacation had ended. For about two of those months, Amy had to grow used to having May as a resident in her body. Luckily, by the start of the third month, Tails had figured out a way for them to have separate bodies. However, he decided not to explain how for the benefit of those like Knuckles.

In the end, May had become Amy's red-eyed twin.

"What the heck are you doing up in that tree!? You'll break your leg if you fall!"

She had also become Amy's temporary voice of reason.

"But my ribbon flew up here! I can't leave it up here!"

Amy was also still missing a good amount of her memories. However, she was slowly, but surely, regaining them. Familiar feelings, activities, and people seemed to do a good job of jogging her memory, though.

"Hey, did you find Amy?"

"Yeah! She climbed into that big tree over there!"

"What!?"

At the moment, no one seemed to notice the dark hedgehog who was passing through the park.

Amy reached forward and grabbed her ribbon. She held it above her in the air triumphantly.

"I got it!"

But trouble was Amy's new middle name, so she quickly found herself slipping off the branch. Within seconds, she had lost her hold altogether and was falling. Sonic rushed forward to catch her, but someone beat him to it.

"Ah! Shadow! I haven't seen you in a long while!" Amy hugged the darker hedgehog tightly before hopping out of his arms. "Oh, and nice catch!"

Shadow gave an annoyed grunt before continuing on his "merry" way. Behind him, Sonic seethed with jealousy and May gave Amy a good lecture. This was what most days were like now. Sonic wasn't sure if he liked this more than his old chases with Amy through the city. But it was all Amy, though, and that's what counted.

Maybe sometime this summer would be the best time to confess his feelings. After all, he wanted to make sure Amy Rose fell in love with him all over again. He fingered the forget-me-not that he hid in his glove's cuff and proceeded forward. This time, he wouldn't mess up.

**End Chapter Three**

**Completed 4/4**

**May**: Hey, hey! Did you know? Did you know!?

**Amy**: Did I know what?

**May**: The authoress plans on making a bonus chapter!

**Amy**: Eh? Really?

**May**: It'll have some Sonamy fluff apparently.

**Amy**: Sonamy? What's that? A type of food?

**May**: Dear lord, you really have forgotten everything.

**Cream**: Amy, Sonamy is what the fans call your relationship with Mr. Sonic.

**May**: It's your names freakishly mashed together in a blender. Then you add a little angst, fluff, drama, or all three and you've got a fic.

**Amy**: No way…

**May**: Yes way, so look forward to it!


End file.
